Más Que Eso
by Blue Windy
Summary: Link se da cuenta de que, para Allen, él nunca fue sólo una pieza más de la decoración. Link/Allen


Nada xD que el otro día viendo D. Gray-man me di cuenta de que shippeo el Link/Allen, y al tratar de buscar fics de ellos… me encontré con que no había ninguno en inglés y un par en español. Así que… me nació hacer esto, sin previa planeación ni nada. Sólo se dio.

: D Espero que disfruten leerlo como yo disfruté escribirlo.

Ambientado después del capitulo 183 del manga. Posibles spoilers.

* * *

Más que eso  
_LitheX_

Al final, Allen se había habituado a la presencia de Link.

Era cierto que en un principio el irritante hombrecillo que tenía problemas incluso para permitirle ir por su cuenta al retrete había presentado todo un desafío contra su paciencia, pero ahora… ahora le resultaba tan familiar que no verlo en los alrededores se sentía casi extraño.

Por eso, cuando no lo encontró en su habitación aquella mañana, Allen sintió un ligero vacío en sí, que en primera instancia no supo catalogar entre alivio o preocupación.

Cuando Link volvió un par de horas más tarde, Allen sintió en él la necesidad de reclamarle, mas luego recobró el buen humor y lo tomó todo como un descanso de la rutina. Sin duda había sido agradable un poco de tiempo para él. O lo habría sido, de no haberse estado preocupando –he ahí la respuesta, era preocupación— toda la santa mañana por el individuo de los peculiares puntos en la frente.

No era que temiera por su bienestar, ya que tenía más que claro que Link era muy capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, sino… el hecho de que le hubiera dejado así sin avisar tan de súbito. Sintió un extraño mareo al pasarle por la cabeza que tal vez no lo volvería a ver. Después encontró infundadas sus cavilaciones y procedió a esperar en silencio.

Procuró hacerse el desentendido, mientras observaba a Link avanzar dentro de la habitación con los ojos clavados en su figura. Sonrió, lo que no tomó a Link por sorpresa del todo. Allen siempre sonreía.

Lo que si lo tomó por sorpresa fue el casi corresponderle.

De inmediato recuperó la compostura, justo a tiempo de prevenirse de dar una explicación a la sonrisa que tenía aires acusadores.

-¿Desayunaste ya?- inquirió, para evitar decir algo más. Allen negó levemente.

-No quiero causarte problemas al andar suelto por ahí sin tu supervisión- repuso el exorcista amablemente.

"Ah, la consideración ambulante, el niño…" pensó el rubio, al tiempo que se pasaba una mano entre el cabello. Iba a agradecer, mas algo en su garganta lo impidió, y era la realización de un hecho curioso.

De pronto, o Allen ya le tenía mucha confianza, o ya estaba muy acostumbrado a que estuviera ahí siempre, o… había alguna clase de droga alucinógena en el aire que le hacía imaginar al chico en paños menores.

-¿Algún motivo en especial por el cual estés… semidesnudo, Walker?- se encontró preguntando, sin querer saber la respuesta.

-Descubrí… que me da menos hambre si me desvisto.- repuso él apartando la mirada.

-¿Estás consciente de cuan poco sentido tuvo eso?

Allen simplemente se encogió de hombros y volvió a sonreír. Link lo habría hecho también, y no le habría importado, de no haber reparando entonces sus ojos en la cicatriz que abarcaba en vertical un tercio del cuerpo del niño. Desde su pecho, hasta pasando la cintura en una línea recta, aquella cicatriz marcaba un cuerpo ya atiborrado de señales de batalla.

Sin embargo, esa en específico era la peor. Sintió un agudo pinchazo de incomodidad.

Allen siguió sus ojos hasta el punto de su cuerpo en el que estaban fijos.

-Es muy fea, ¿verdad?- musitó con una nota de angustia.

Link se contuvo de afirmar. De alguna manera, no quería hacer sentir mal a Allen.

-Te da personalidad- le dijo en vez, a lo que Allen simplemente rió.

Se pasó dos dedos de su mano humana por sobre la cicatriz, y Link no pudo comprender qué de ese gesto tan personal hizo que un torrente de sangre se disparara hacía su entrepierna. Se aclaró la garganta, nervioso.

El exorcista ni siquiera reparó en la acción. Prosiguió recorriendo la marca en su piel, al tiempo que emitía un suspiro, y Link, quien casi podría apostar su vida a su autocontrol, no sabía qué estaba fallando en él.

"¿Hace cuánto que no tengo a una mujer entre mis brazos?", se preguntó entonces, atribuyéndole su creciente excitación a la respuesta. "¡Él es tan sólo un niño, por Jesús!".

Quiso pensar que fue el aire de tristeza que invadía la mirada del menor lo que le hizo acercarse.

-Yo también tengo una- le comentó en un susurro. Allen levantó la vista entonces, y el rubio descubrió en ella una sincera curiosidad infantil que le hizo querer tragarse sus palabras letra por letra. –Pero no es tan grande...

-¿Dónde?

-En la pierna- respondió Link, controlando el sonrojo de sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Puedo ver?- Fue el tono de voz, mezclado con esa combinación de palabras que el afectado cerebro de Link tomó como seductoras, lo que le hizo asentir, ponerse de pie, y lentamente desabrocharse el pantalón.

No le importó en el momento que Allen pudiera darse cuenta de lo que aguardaba dentro de su ropa interior.

Dejó caer los pantalones hasta las rodillas, y señaló su muslo derecho, donde efectivamente había un gran cicatriz de generoso tamaño agrietando su suave piel lampiña. No era ni la mitad de grande que la de Allen, que además la tenía doble, por el frente, y la espalda, pero era algo, algo a lo que Allen se sintió conectado, algo con lo que se identificó.

-En mi entrenamiento… Antes no era tan cuidadoso- explicó Link, mientras tomaba asiento junto a Allen en su cama.

Ante su sorpresa, observó sin moverse y como en cámara lenta, los dedos de Allen acercarse hasta su pierna, donde recorrieron la cicatriz entera. Iba a repetir la acción cuando Link finalmente reaccionó.

-Déjalo…- pidió, deteniendo la mano de Allen en el aire.

-¿Por qué?- inquirió el exorcista, preocupado -¿Duele?

-No- respondió Link sin soltarlo ni desviarle la mirada- Pero estas haciendo estragos conmigo…

Entonces dirigió sus ojos a su entrepierna, y Allen lo siguió para después musitar 'Oooh' al tiempo que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

-Lo… ¿lo siento?

Link se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Allen no supo qué decir ni cómo actuar, se quedó estático a su lado, procurando por todos los medios no mirar hacia ese sitio de nuevo, aunque de verdad lo quisiera.

-Emh… ¿crees que haya problema si… voy a desayunar solo?- preguntó con la vista clavada al suelo. Link lo miró de reojo, el niño estaba realmente apenado. Sonrió incómodo y culpable.

-Ve… pero no andes vagando por todos lados. Te vienes tan pronto termines, ¿de acuerdo?

Allen asintió. Se levantó con un crujido de la cama, caminó hacia la silla a un lado de esta y se vistió con las prendas que habían sido depositadas la noche anterior sobre el respaldo.

Link iba a subirse los pantalones, pero descubrió que en verdad no le apetecía, y se contentó con mirar a Allen vestirse.

Entonces el exorcista volvió a mirarlo, aún completamente sonrojado, y se acercó a él dubitativo. Link sintió un hormigueo recorrerlo entero, y se maldijo por ello.

No pensó en nada cuando las palmas de Allen encontraron lugar en sus mejillas, ni cuando su rostro fue atraído al suyo.

Tan sólo tuvo tiempo de responder al diminuto beso que Allen depositó sobre sus labios, y estaba a punto de atraerlo por la nuca para seguir cuando el niño se apartó.

Le sonrió, totalmente apenado, luego musitó 'Gracias' y voló hacia la puerta, dejando a Link y a más de un problema ahí dentro. Sin embargo Link no estaba molesto ni confundido.

Rió medio eufórico, dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la cama de Allen.

Definitivamente habían alcanzado un peculiar nivel de confianza, y en realidad no creía que Allen lo tomara como una parte más de la decoración de su pieza.

No, señor… Era _bastante_ más que eso.

* * *

xDDDD!! Eh… es que me mató el comentario de Allen sobre Link y los muebles.

Como sea… está semipervertido porque así está mi mentecilla hoy en día.

En fiiiin… ¿Comentarios? :3


End file.
